poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Skyla
Princess Skyla is Princess Cadance and Shining Armor's first born foal. Bio Skyla is the first born foal of Shining Armor and Cadance, as well as the neice of Twilight, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Spike, and Thomas she just calls him Thomas. She has tagged along on many of the team's adventures, hoping to learn a lot from her mommy and daddy. However, Skyla gets scared when the villains try the take over the world. She has many fears, but they can't compare to her fear of Queen Chrysalis, Megatron, and their Changlings, and Decepticons. But what makes it worse, is that she has nightmares involving them. Personality Skyla is a little shy, but makes friends easily. But she has a lot of fears of many things. Like Queen Chrysalis, Changelings, Megatron and Decepticons. Relationship with Rapunzel Skyla is Rapunzle's best friend When Shining Armor and Cadance are gone. Rapunzel will watch babysitter, she will always be her friend. Fear over Queen Chrysalis, Changelings, Megatron and Decepticons Skyla has a huge fear over Megatron, because of his huge size and cunning kill streak. She also is spooked by the sound of his Fusion Shotgun, and when she takes a look at his face, it haunts her soul. And she's gets nightmares when she encounters Decepticons. And when it comes to Queen Chrysalis, the Changling Queen gives Skyla a huge fright. Even when Cadance told her about how the evil queen tried to steal Shining Armor from her. Since then, Skyla has always been afraid of Chrysalis returning and stealing her parents or feeding off her love for them. But then when she first encounters Chrysalis' daughter, Princess Chaos, her fear grew even more. For now she wasn't just afraid of Chrysalis stealing her love or capturing her, she was now afraid of Princess Chaos killing her with her sword or knife. She is even that afraid Princess Chaos might try to eat her heart. And especially when it comes to Changelings, she'll plead for her life for them not to do anything to her. And when Captain Thorn once put a gun barrel to her head, she even fears they'll put bullet holes in her body. But they don't of Chrysalis, Captain Thorn, and Sargeant Horik's commands. And when the Decepticons try to do something to her; Shockwave feeding her to the Driller, Starscream cutting her up with his saw, or Soundwave killing her, Megatron medianly forbids this and threatens to kill a Decepticon who breaks it. Trivia *It is still unclear if Cadance and Shining Armor will have foals. *Skyla is a fan made foal for Cadance and Shining Armor. *Skyla was born in Iamnater1225's Story, The Magic of Friendship. *Skyla will be born in Brian Griffin's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction. *Skyla will meet Team Robot someday in the near future. *Skyla is mostly seen in the Brian Griffin's Adventures Chronicles movies. *Skyla made her first appearance in Revenge of Sentinel Prime. Gallery Princess Skyla (newborn).png|Skyla as a new born foal My little pony skyla by atlanta hammy-d5eqq6c.png|Skyla as a month year old baby foal Princess Skyla (Teenager).png|Princess Skyla as a Teenager Skyla in a crusaders cape.png|Skyla with a CMC cape Princess Skyla, 1, 2, 3 and 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9.png|Princess Skyla, 1, 2, 3 and 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9 Princess Skyla, 1, 2, 3 and 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 and 16.png|Princess Skyla, 1, 2, 3 and 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 and 16 Category:HEROINES Category:PRINCESSES Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Alicorns Category:Unicorns Category:Ponies Category:Daughters Category:Granddaughters Category:Nieces Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Shy characters Category:Babies Category:Twilight Sparkle's Family Category:Yuna's classmates Category:The Ghost Train Busters Club members Category:Gunners Category:Rarity's Family Category:Princess Yuna's group Category:Roary and Theodore's Adventures allies Category:Autobots